


The Civics Teacher

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 20: Write a story that involves love at first sight.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was busy all day with family, celebrating and can't finish in time so this is a teaser. The rest will be up in like an hour.

Loras is a botany major. He’s studying plants with no plans to go into politics like his father. He’s letting his sister do that. So he doesn't understand why his father went behind his back to change his schedule. He purposely took a greenhouse study so he would have a whole class to just relax and take care of plants. Between classes, the fencing team, and lacrosse he didn’t have much time to just be calm and enjoy his plants. So he was, understandably, pissed when he found out his father had somehow switched his greenhouse study to a civics class. Four weeks in! Which meant he was four weeks behind in a class he had no interest in and no actual knowledge in, meaning he had to talk to the teacher and hope that somehow the guy took pity on him. He walked to the guy’s office full of dread. He was probably some old white guy that just used the class to talk about his own opinions, that Loras would almost definitely disagree with. With a sigh he knocked on the closed door marked: Renly Baratheon, PhD.


	2. Chapter 2

Loras is a botany major. He’s studying plants with no plans to go into politics like his father. He’s letting his sister do that. So he doesn't understand why his father went behind his back to change his schedule. He purposely took a greenhouse study so he would have a whole class to just relax and take care of plants. Between classes, the fencing team, and lacrosse he didn’t have much time to just be calm and enjoy his plants. So he was, understandably, pissed when he found out his father had somehow switched his greenhouse study to a civics class. Four weeks in! Which meant he was four weeks behind in a class he had no interest in and no actual knowledge in, meaning he had to talk to the teacher and hope that somehow the guy took pity on him. He walked to the guy’s office full of dread. He was probably some old white guy that just used the class to talk about his own opinions, that Loras would almost definitely disagree with. With a sigh he knocked on the closed door marked: Renly Baratheon, PhD.

“Come in!” A definitely young voice calls and Loras starts to have hope.

When he turns the knob and opens the door he was definitely very wrong in his expectations. The whole sight is very overwhelming. His eyes are immediately drawn to the man standing on the desk. He’s wearing custom converse. They were black high tops with a blue tongue and stitching, black laces, and gold ringlets. They had the pride logo patch, pride rubber, and Loras noticed small blue lettering on the bottom of the outside that read: F##k Off. He also had on a pair of tight black jeans with a studded belt. His white dress shirt was half tucked and half untucked. The top two buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up, with his hands on his hips. He had on a black steel watch with a blue face and a leather bracelet. Loras could see a necklace around his neck and he was wearing black stud earrings. He had a neatly trimmed beard and brown hair that wasn’t quite as long as Loras’s but not too short. He had a pen in his mouth and he was looking up at an air vent. He was gorgeous, and Loras was gone on him immediately.

Loras then noticed the rest of the room. There was a pride flag hanging on one wall and a black lives matter sign on the ground leaning against a bookcase. On the other side of the room another sign was leaning against the wall that said: Eat the rich, Fuck the government. There were a couple framed diplomas next to what appeared to be a signed photo of Jaime Lannister. His bookcases were full, close to bursting, with books, binders, and notebooks. His desk was in a similar state, notebooks, books, and loose papers stacked around it, except for where he was standing. He also had a few frames and trinkets on it. There’s a map of the parliament constituencies, with a circle around Wales. There was a recycling bin full of crumpled paper at the side of the desk. A calendar was hanging with the days filled with different protest information

“Do you hear the jingling coming from this thing?” The guy asked in a beautiful heavy Welsh accent, pointing at the vent, not looking away. Now that he mentioned it, Loras could hear a slight jingling coming from the vent.

“Yeah”

“Thank god! I thought I was actually going insane” He said as he jumped off the desk. He grabbed a post it not and wrote something on it before sticking it on his desk lamp, “Who are you?”

“Loras Tyrell. I was just transferred into your class”

“Ah yes! I got an email about that hang on,” The guy opened a laptop and typed in some stuff, “Here we are. You’re a second year and you came from a greenhouse study, interesting change. If you’re a botany major why do you want to take civics?” The guy finally looked up at Loras and his eyes widened slightly.

“I don’t, no offense, but I don’t. I didn’t switch my classes, my father did somehow” Loras explained.

“You’re very attractive” The guy said and Loras blushed. He seemed to realise what he said and blushed as well, “Shit, sorry, that was really inappropriate. I swear I don’t usually say things like that. To students at least. I’m just gonna start over. I’m professor Baratheon, but everyone just calls me Renly and once again I swear I don’t usually hit on students” 

Loras has never been one to turn down the opportunity to flirt with a cute guy he liked, especially when the guy seemed to like him.

“What do you do if students hit on you?” Loras raised an eyebrow with a smirk and rested his hands on the desk. Renly visibly gulped.

“You are not gonna make this semester easy” Renly groaned.

“I promise I’ll behave in class. What I do outside of class however, that depends on your answer to the previous question”

“Usually I tell them good try but I’m not raising their grade or I point to the wall and tell them they’re not my type. That second one is definitely not true right now and I’m having a lot of trouble being sensible enough to say the first thing”

“To save you the trouble, I couldn’t give a fuck about my grade. I don’t care if I fail or pass. I have zero interest in civics. Honestly I kind of want to fail just to spite my father. I assure you my intentions in flirting with you are mostly honorable”

“Mostly?” Renly raised a brow.

“Your jeans are very tight, and I am only human” Loras winked and Renly blushed.

“Fuck it” Renly said as he rounded the desk and pushed Loras against it before kissing him. Loras kissed back immediately, bringing his hands up to Renly’s hair, while Renly’s were firmly grabbing his hips.

“I knew you would be trouble as soon as I saw you” Renly said once he pulled away.

“I knew I was gone on you”

“Shit, this could end badly. And I honestly don’t care” Renly groaned again before kissing Loras.

Renly broke away to grab one of the sticky notes off the lamp and put it on the outside of the door before turning back to Loras. He lifted Loras so he was sitting on the desk and stepped between his legs, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Loras wrapped his legs around Renly’s waist and put his hands back in his hair. After a while Loras pulled away and rested his forehead against Renly’s.

“I have never said this in my life but we really should talk about class before kissing anymore”

“You’re right, you’re right” Renly said, pulling away to walk back around his desk.

“You’re coming in four weeks late so you’ve kinda missed the relaxed start of the year stuff where we don’t actually do anything so I’ve already had a couple assignments due. Nothing really difficult. Mostly just stuff to let me see how my students work and to get an idea of their opinions and stuff. Honestly it’ll take like two hours and you can give it to me whenever and I’ll be fine. I have all my class notes and stuff in a folder in one of these piles that I can give you copies of to look but it’s all pretty basic stuff. We also watched a documentary that you could come over to my place and we can watch it together” Renly smirked as he shuffled through papers.

“I could be persuaded into that” 

**Two months later**

“Honey, I’m home from my long day of work!” Renly called as he walked into his apartment. Loras’s backpack was sitting next to the couch and a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen.

“Hey darling, how was your day?” Loras appeared from around the corner with a bright smile, wearing only boxers and an apron.

“Sweet jesus”

“Like what you see,” Loras smirked.

“I love what I see,” Renly said, moving forward to kiss Loras.

“How was your day?”

“Good. Only one person came to my office hours so I was able to work on speech for next Sunday. How was your day?” Renly asked as they moved to the kitchen.

“A hot teacher gave me an A on the paper I’ve been working on, my roses bloomed, and I cooked pasta for dinner”

“How hot is this teacher?”

“Smoking hot”

“You deserved that A. I watched you working on it for weeks, barely sleeping and depriving me of sex. How could I not give you an A for all that work. But I do expect a thank you tonight and you better make up for the aforementioned sex deprivation”

“Oh I’ll definitely be thanking you, hence the attire”

“The food smells amazing”

“Only the best for my boyfriend"


End file.
